


Card Trick

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is good with cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Trick

Card Trick - gena 

A fresh, sweet buttermilk donut, still soft and warm, landed on his desk sending waves of blissful aroma wafting out. Jim allowed himself a deep breath then looked up. "No." 

"What?" Henri Brown strove for an expression of wounded innocence, fell short somewhere around, feigned bewilderment, and smack dab at undeniable guilt. Ellison slanted him a withering glare and watched in secret pleasure as the detective slunk back to his cohorts in shame. He didn't bother to train his sentinel hearing on the little group gathered around Rafe's desk, finding instead the Stooge-like quality of their attempts a welcome distraction from the mountain of paperwork on his desk. 

Jim worked diligently, attention on a long neglected expense record, and only the click click click of heels on the tile floor getting close to where he sat roused him from his task. Megan Connor approached, her normally economic sense of movement strangely distorted. Jim watched with alarm as her hips swayed one way and her knees the other. He couldn't take his eyes off her so stilted and ungainly she looked in her tight pink leather slacks and snakeskin jacket. Something about her movement, some long buried memory struck him, and with dawning awareness, not to mention horror, he realized this caricature of sultry behavior was meant to ensnare him. 

"Jim," Megan purred, batting her lashes, "would you like to go out tonight?" 

Ellison schooled his features, willing the hysterical laughter he felt bubbling up inside him not to show on his face. He cocked his head to one side, letting his eyes drift lazily from her feet to her eyes. He nodded slowly, "Yeah, that sounds - swell." He waited until a triumphant smile blossomed on her face and she tossed a scorn filled look over her shoulder, then he added, "Sandburg's been kind of down lately. I think I'll take him out to dinner maybe catch a movie afterwards. Thanks, Connor, that's a good idea." He snatched up his coat, tipped a wink at the stunned female officer and strode towards the elevator. He could hear them, even without sentinel hearing, they were already plotting their next move. Jim grinned to himself, but it died a quick death as the doors slid open to reveal his Captain. 

"Damnit, Ellison," Simon snarled. He reached out caught Jim's arm, pulling him into the elevator car just as the doors pinged shut. "I've just been in the Mayor's office," he growled. "Do you have any idea of the trouble you're causing? No, you wouldn't, would you. Let me just set the record straight here for you, Jim. Banks robbers, drug kingpins, serial killers and O.J. have caused less trouble than you." Ellison thought that a bit harsh and opened his mouth to say so but Banks wasn't finished. "The Mayor's PR secretary cooked up this mess to make the Mayor look good. If you don't play by the fucking rules the Mayor will not look good and do you know what that means?" Again Ellison started to answer and found himself stranded in the conversational stream without the proverbial paddle. "It means the Mayor is going to chew my ass like bacon!" As an African American getting red in the face was a difficult task, however, being Simon Banks, he accomplished it with aplomb. 

"Gee, Simon," Jim said as his Captain wheezed for breath. "Uh, I'm sorry?" 

"Sorry?" Banks produced a squeak and his eyes rolled wildly. Jim knew he'd better cut off the impending rant or he'd be stuck in a tiny elevator giving his Captain the kiss of life. 

"This is about the cards, isn't it?" Jim asked. "Look, I told you it was a stupid idea. I do not want kids running all over Cascade trading ‘police cards’ with my damn face on them!" 

"This isn't about what you want," Banks pointed out. "It's about what the Mayor wants. You're the only cop in Cascade who hasn't passed out a single card. Do you know what your brothers in blue are willing to do to get their hands on one of your cards?" 

Jim flashed him an evil grin, "Yeah, Sir, I do." 

"There are office pools in Vice and Narcotics as well as Major Crime as to who'll get a card from you, Jim," Simon said. He placed a friendly hand on the detective's shoulder. "You gotta go with this." He stopped and a thoughtful look came over his dark features. "It's not the photo, is it? I mean mine was a little - scary." 

"No, it's not that, Simon," Jim admitted. 

"Come on, let me see it," Banks coaxed, grinning at him. 

Ellison sighed and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. As his fingers touched the card he happened to look up at his Captain. Banks' eyes were feverishly bright. "Nice try, sir," he said and tucked the wallet back into his jeans. 

"Damn it, Jim!" Banks slammed his hand against the wall making the car vibrate with the sound. Jim winced but refused to give in. "If I could get a whole set...." His mouth snapped shut and he glared at Ellison. "These cards were meant to improve police-community relations! You're suppose to hand those out as a way of thanking the public and provide an incentive to do a good job," Banks finally said. The car shuddered to a stop at the lobby floor and Ellison stepped from it. 

"I was at the meeting, Simon, and believe me I'm improving relations and providing incentive to do a better job," he declared over his shoulder and left the building. 

**** 

Jim clutched at his lover's trim waist, luxuriating in the silky glide of Blair's ass against his groin. "Yeah, baby," he whispered and planted a row of biting kisses across Sandburg's shoulders. "You like that?" he asked and ground his hips harder into the yielding flesh beneath him. "You want more of this? Say you want more, Chief! Tell me!" 

"Yesssss," Sandburg hissed, fingers twinning in the sheets, head thrashing so that fine droplets of sweat flew in all directions. "Harder, Jim!" Ellison plowed into him, letting his cock hit Blair's prostate, the resounding shout nearly deafened him and the sudden clenching of internal muscles completely undid him. Jim surged forward in a final thrust, burying himself so far inside his lover he could feel Blair's heart beating against his cock. His back ached with the strain of holding himself bowed while his seed shot into the willing ass. It went on and on, his senses spiraling further and further inward, captured and held by the keening man pinned under him. 

He surfaced from a blissful haze sometime later, wrapped in Sandburg scented sheets with the man himself plastered against his side. "Hey," he whispered in greeting as two sleepy blue eyes blinked open. 

"Hey yourself," Blair said. They kissed, a sweet press of lips, and snuggled closer together. "Mmmmm, that was totally awesome, Jim." 

"Told you," Jim replied with smug satisfaction. 

"Was so good I almost hate to charge you," Blair went on. "However, a deal's a deal." He sat up, dragging the sheet off Jim, and waited. 

"Chief, come on, can't we just bask in the afterglow here?" 

"Nope." Ellison saw he wouldn't get anyplace until he gave in. With a sigh, he rolled to the edge of the bed, dug through his jeans pockets until he found the rapidly dwindling stack of official Cascade PD Cop Cards and handed one over. Blair checked it then glared at him, fingers waggling impatiently. Jim heaved another sigh and handed over a second card. "Hee hee hee," Blair giggled and clutched the card. "I'll be right back." With that he disappeared down the stairs. Jim tracked him with his hearing, listening as Blair hurried into his old room and began what sounded like digging through his closet. Curious, Ellison rose and followed in his wake. 

There in the thin glow of the light from the hall he watched Sandburg pull a battered box from beneath a pile of clothes. It was the kind of box kid's usually have to hold all their treasures, all the things that mean so much to them in those innocent years of growing up. Warmth suffused Ellison and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes to think that his lover treasured these trinkets so much that he... "What the hell is that?" Jim roared. He crossed the room in two big strides and snatched the box. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Blair shouted and made a grab for the box. Jim held it out of his reach. "Damnit, Jim, give that to me." 

Ellison shook the box's contents out onto the desk, watching as a stack of cards at least three inches deep fluttered to the surface. He watched his own face flash by two dozen or more times but what stunned him were the faces of his co-workers. Rafe, Henri, Sanchez, Collins, Metzer, even Simon and Megan - every one of the Major Crime detectives were in that stack, as well as cops from Vice, Robbery, Narcotics and a bunch of beat cops, some of them more than once. He felt faint. Eyes wide and slightly glassy he turned to Sandburg. "H- how did you get all these?" 

Blair grinned and began shuffling them back into a neat little pile. "I got them by improving police-community relations! Sometimes twice a night," he added with a wink. 

The end.


End file.
